The present invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, it relates to a diaper construction having increased absorbency over that found in anything known heretofore.
Disposable diapers are generally of multi-ply construction with those presently in use having an absorbent layer sandwiched between a liquid impermeable back or outer sheet and a porous top sheet. The patent literature describes these diapers as having a top sheet that is substantially porous and made completely or in part of synthetic fibers such as polyolefin, rayon or the like, or of natural fibers such as cotton. The fibers are typically bound together by a polymeric binder such as polyacrylate. The absorbent layer or core is described generally as being constructed from highly absorbent essentially hydrophilic fiber aggregates, and may consist of piles of creped cellulose wadding. Finally, the back sheet can be constructed from a thin plastic film of polyethylene, polypropylene or other flexible moisture impeding material which is substantially water impervious.
More specifically, the absorbent layer in heretofore known diaper construction has been fabricated from a multiplicity of piles of creped cellulose wadding, fluffed cellulosic fibers or wood pulp, the latter sometimes being referred to as airfelt, from textile fibers or other absorbent material. While the known diapers are quite satisfactory and have virtually supplanted the reusable cotton diaper, there remains considerable room for improvement. In particular, there is a need for an inexpensive, more absorbent and more comfortable diaper for infant wear.
In my prior pending application Ser. No. 644,442 filed Aug. 27, 1984, and entitled "Urine Collecting Device," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a collecting device in which a predetermined size and shape piece of dry compressed cellulose sponge is disposed within a compartment formed from plastic sheet material, the compartment being larger than the dry piece of sponge at least in the height or thickness direction, but smaller than the wet expanded piece of sponge at least in the thickness direction, so as to limit expansion of the sponge and thereby the amount of liquid which it absorbs to a predetermined quantity. The compartment has an opening in a side wall that communicates with a channel formed in a fan shaped panel of the plastic sheet material extending from the compartment, the channel being arranged to conduct urine to the opening when the device is attached to a diaper or other article of clothing, and worn with the panel adjacent the genitalia and the compartment adjacent the perineum.